Awaken the Snake
by Coastal Records
Summary: It took 12 years this time around not 16 for Johnny to realize the most important thing in his life was Robby. First family, then the dojo. However, things start to seem just like the same way they were back in 1984. A new Johnny, Bobby, Tommy, Chunkins, and even Dutch. AU: Miguel goes to Miyagi-Do, Johnny starts out with new students. Season 1 AU starting four years in the past.
1. Lessons of the Fang

III

 **1: Lessons of the Fang**

III

 _Reseda, 2014._

III

"You're firing me because of that bitch?" Johnny muttered into his outdated flip phone, "Ah...shit..."

Only a few hours later, and his Firebird had been totaled. He was at his lowest. His old 80s memories filled with brimming nostalgia were just that, memories.

He wrapped his old black headband around his head and Johnny had reopened Cobra Kai. The only problem was, the first students that would make up his new dojo would characterize it forever.

There was a group of rich middle schoolers chattering as they walked past the dojo on the strip malls sidewalk, their leader was brown haired and brown eyed, named David, surrounded by his cronies Kyler and the chubby boy Brucks along with two others.

"Hey check it out." David tapped Kyler's shoulder, "Karate."

"So?" Twelve year old Kyler looked at him.

"So Karate is awesome, let's go check it out." David smiled.

"Nah." Kyler shook his head, "Place looks like a dump." The other boys nodded.

David tutted, "Come on! Let's at least check it out."

"Fine." Kyler groaned and their group followed him.

Johnny turned with a Coors banquet in hand when the five boys walked into his dojo.

"Sup." David flicked his nose upwards and crossed his arms, "We're here to learn some Karate."

"Uh...great." Johnny smiled as he actually caught a lucky break and someone had actually walked in, "Why're you looking to do Karate?"

"To kick ass." Brucks nodded and the rest of the gang followed suit when he kept talking, "Wanna pound some loser and see how he cries."

Johnny sighed. _Well, these kids sound like assholes. Thing is, I don't think I have any other options..._ He shook his head out of his thoughts,"Okay. First we're gonna set some ground rules. Number one, call me Sensei. Now and always."

Kyler shrugged, "Yes...Sensei."

"Yeah sure thing Sensei." David nodded with his gang again.

Johnny nodded back, "Great. Rule two..." Johnny smiled as he remembered as life had just struck him very hard and he was striking back, "No mercy."

The boys chuckled and high fived each other, cackling like hyenas, "I love the sound of that!" David hollered.

"Oh yeah..." Johnny smirked, "You'll learn what that means."

Johnny nodded, "Okay. First..." He looked around the rather seedy looking dojo he just opened putting his Coors banquet down, "We gotta have this place clean before we can start training in it." He pointed to members of the gang and gave them orders, "Uh...pube lips." He pointed to a weakly mustached David, "Getta broom and sweep the mat." He then pointed to Kyler, "Squints, wash the floor..." He pointed to Brucks, "Chunky, take care of any exposed wires."

The boys groaned, "Ah...what?" David tutted, "Sensei, when are we gonna wear Karate pajamas and punch stuff?"

"You mean GIs?" Johnny shook his head, "Cobra Kai is all about endurance. I'm gonna make fun of you all and make you clean this place, and you'll get your GIs when I say so."

"When will that happen Sensei?" David wondered.

Johnny sighed, "When you earn them."

"And when will we earn them Sensei?" Kyler asked and the boys muttered in agreeing impatience.

"Quiet!" Johnny yelled and the boys froze, before smirking at each other and liking Johnny's rough teaching style, "Now get to cleaning." Johnny said.

"Yes Sensei!" The boys shouted and dispersed to find items to start cleaning.

Johnny drank beers in his office as the boys did as he told them to do so. David found a broom in a closet by the American flag Johnny had in the dojo and swept the mat clean of its heavy dust. Kyler and two of David's cronies washed the floor with sponges and soap while Brucks tried his best not to get electrocuted.

Their blonde Sensei sipped his beer as he walked out of his office, "So how old are you guys?"

"I turned thirteen last week Sensei." David nodded to Johnny as he swept the mat, "The rest of us are about twelve, thirteen you know."

"Twelve Sensei." The rotund curly haired boy Brucks nodded and hissed when he accidentally brushed an exposed wire coming out of the wall, "Ow!"

"So...you're the oldest?" Johnny turned to David who swept the mat clean.

He nodded, "Yes Sensei."

Johnny retreated back inside his office again and eventually drank more beer.

"Sensei?" David washed one of the windows of Johnny's office when he was finished sweeping the mat, "Should I be washing this a certain way?" He asked through the glass as he cleaned it with a rag.

He flipped a page in his magazine held in his beer free hand, "Nah I don't give a shit."

Time had passed in his office and the boys kept working, the clock seeming to wind faster with more beers drank by Johnny.

"Uh Sensei?" Kyler entered the office, "We're finished?"

He looked up from his desk and stood out of his chair, "Already?"

Johnny left the office and looked around the dojo. The exposed wires had been removed, the floor was shiny instead of dusty and the mat was looking ready to be trained on, along with clean windows David had worked on.

"Damn Squints you weren't kidding." Johnny bit his lip as Kyler sighed, "How'd you all get it done so fast?"

Brucks walked over to Johnny nursing a few of his electrical burns, "Mm...Sensei, it's eight o'clock."

Johnny looked outside the dojo and saw the night through its windows, "Huh. I mean, I guess there's five of you, woulda taken a long ass time with just one person."

"So is class over now Sensei or..." David asked.

He shook his head, "You know what? I'll teach you the first two moves."

"All right! Yeah!" The boys high fived each other.

"Take off your shoes and socks and bow when you step on the mat." Johnny ordered to them.

"Yes Sensei!" They shouted and did so.

Kyler, David, Brucks and their two friends formed a semi-circle around the corner of the mat where Johnny was paired against a dummy, "Okay, the first move...Cobra bite, straight punch."

The boys nodded and Johnny kept explaining as he struck various parts of the dummies face lightly, "You can hit them in the eye, give them a black eye. Nose, bloody nose. And throat...well let's hope you never have to do that."

"Wicked." The boys just loved the sound of everything Johnny was teaching them.

"Second move. Front snap kick." Johnny's knee rose up and he struck the dummy in the stomach with the ball of his foot quickly, "Knock 'em down pretty quick with that one."

David and his gang adored how fast and strong the strike was and chuckled seeing the dummy whip back from how powerful Johnny's kick was, "Awesome." David said simply.

"We'll practice that tomorrow." Johnny nodded, "But we gotta talk about payment. I mean, I have to pay rent and stuff."

"All right Sensei, how much do we owe you?" Kyler asked.

"Hundred bucks a month. Each. Been that way since the eighties." Johnny said.

David shrugged with his posse, "Sure. I mean, this is the only thing we do besides school no problem."

"Really?" Johnny was confused, "You're not poor or something?"

"Poor?" David chuckled, "We don't actually live here in Reseda, we live in Encino. Our bikes are just in the shop a block away. My mom's a surgeon and my dad's an oncologist. Kyler's parents are doctors too and Brucks your parents are...lawyers?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"Okay then great. See ya tomorrow. Make sure to bow off the mat and on the way out."

"Sure thing Sensei." Kyler bowed off the mat with his buddies, "See ya tomorrow."

They all bowed out of the dojo when they put their shoes and socks back on, and chattered when they left.

"That was a lotta fun." David admitted, "Wanna come back tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kyler said, "My dad always said I should've done Tae Kwon Do or Wing Chun if I wanted to start a martial art but I guess Karate'll work for him."

Brucks nodded too and the group agreed that they liked Cobra Kai. Then they got their repaired bicycles from the shop and rode off from Reseda down the street.

"Hey you guys wanna go to my place for a soda or something?" David offered.

Brucks hooted, "Yeah! Let's go!"

 **III**

 **III**

 **III**

Author's Note:

 _Super sorry for the extremely short intro, this will be a complete AU of Season 1 of Cobra Kai. I do not own the idea of Robby becoming a Cobra, that goes to spiderduck he came up with it first. The rest will unfold from this set point in time, Johnny opened Cobra Kai three years earlier from canon, and you'll just have to wait and see to catch the rest!_

 _Have a lovely day and peace out!_


	2. Rivalry Reignited

**III**

2: Rivalry Reignited

 **III**

Ali Mills Schwarber watched as her blonde daughter and her fellow rich girls all hung out together in her backyard.

Hannah's yellow hair that matched her surgeon mothers was being braided into pigtails by another fellow blonde twelve year old behind her, Yasmine Smith.

Meanwhile, Samantha LaRusso and Moon Rivers sat across from them on another lawn chair.

"Doing your nail polish I see." David took off his bicycle helmet with his posse as he chuckled at his sister with her friends.

"No I'm braiding my hair idiot." Hannah rolled her blue eyes.

"Mom!" David called out before Ali opened the sliding glass door and walked outside.

"Yes sweetie?" Ali nodded.

"Can we have some sodas please?" David asked before Ali went back inside her home.

Kyler saw Ali's pretty features and blonde hair that matched her daughter Hannah's, "Your mom is totally hot..." He muttered behind David's back just to earn a nudge from him.

David cleared his throat as he walked up to a fellow twelve year old braiding his sisters hair, "Hey Yasmine..."

"Yeah?" She asked blandly, not taking her eyes off the hair she was braiding.

"I was wondering..." David cleared his throat again and tried not to blush.

Everyone was watching, Sam, Moon, Kyler, and Brucks all looked on as David just grew red and turned away in embarrassment, "Nevermind."

Kyler muttered in David's ear arrogantly, "Watch this." He spoke loud enough so she could hear him, "Hey Sam, guess what we just joined?"

Ali walked out holding a tray of soda cans as Sam looked to him, "What?"

"Cobra Kai!" The boys hooted after Kyler gave his reply and high fived each other.

Ali dropped a tray of sodas when she heard this, making every middle schooler in her backyard jump.

"Mom are you okay?" Hannah saw Ali's reaction to this.

"What's wrong with Karate Mom? Me and the boys just really wanted to start something together." David shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with Karate. Just Cobra Kai." Ali answered coldly, "David Anthony Mills-Schwarber. Go. To your room."

"Mom-" David protested.

"Now." Ali glared at her son.

David sighed, "Sorry guys. See ya at Karate tommorow."

"See ya." Kyler nodded with a small grin.

"But I wanted a soda..." Brucks whined as the boys left to their rich homes on their bicycles.

Ali smiled kindly to Sam as she drew her children, David and Hannah into her home, "You should go get some rest dear. The same goes for all of you."

"Good night Mrs. Schwarber." Sam smiled back before Ali left.

"All right then." Yasmine shrugged and took out her phone to text her parents to pick her up.

Sam saw the popped soda cans on the patio of the Schwarber household's backyard and was confused, "All she heard was Cobra Kai and she practically had a panic attack. And Mrs. Schwarber is a very collected woman."

"So?" Moon asked as she texted her parents.

"So, that's pretty weird, think I'll ask my dad about this." Sam walked through the wooden side gate to the house's backyard and walked across the street to her own home for dinner.

Eight year old Anthony LaRusso was scarfing down his mother's meatloaf as his older sister pushed her food across her plate and just played with it.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Amanda asked.

Sam sighed, "Something really weird happened today. Mrs. Schwarber almost had a panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Amanda looked across the table as her husband Daniel was on his phone. She reprimanded him lightly for this, "Do you have to use that at the table?"

"One second..." Daniel put it back in his pocket and started to eat his meatloaf, "Oh!" He groaned, "Great stuff honey." He smiled at Amanda.

"Your daughter was telling us something Dan." Amanda said.

"Oh, what's going on honey?" Daniel asked.

Sam kept explaining, "David and all his friends showed up to his house when I was over there this afternoon. And, you know Mrs. Schwarber is a very calm woman. And yet...when Kyler said one phrase...she freaked out."

"What was it?" Amanda asked her daughter.

"Pace yourself Anthony." Daniel muttered to his son who was scarfing down entire plates of his wifes meatloaf before turning back to his daughter, "Yeah what was it Sam?"

"Cobra Kai." Sam muttered.

Daniel chuckled, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Cobra Kai." Sam repeated, "Kyler said that and she freaked out."

Daniel shook his head, "Cobra Kai. Ridiculous."

"I'm pretty sure they weren't kidding, they said they were taking Karate there." Sam raised an eyebrow at her father's dismissal.

"No way. Let me just check my phone." Daniel took his phone out of his pocket and looked up 'Cobra Kai' online.

The first result was Johnny's new dojo and his eyes widened, "I uh...I think I'm gonna have to cut tomorrow's meeting at the dealership a little short."

Amanda was confused, "What? Why?"

"Gonna go pay whoever's running this place a little visit." Daniel muttered.

 **III**

 _The Next Day, 12:09 PM_

 **III**

"No. Goddamn. Way." Daniel saw the exterior to Johnny's new Cobra Kai dojo and shook his head, "This _has_ to be a joke..."

He entered it and watched as Johnny stood on the mat with the five boys from the day before.

They had all lined up on the mat paired with a dummy and Johnny was yelling at them, "Aiyheet!"

"Hiyah!" David, Brucks and Kyler along with their two other friends all struck their dummy's stomach quickly, their knees rising and the balls of their bare feet making them whip back.

Daniel just needed to see all five boys in white GIs instead of regular workout clothes and it would've been exact to the first time he ever walked into a Cobra Kai dojo back in 1984.

"Who are you and what do you think you're-" Daniel almost gasped when their Sensei turned around in his black teacher's uniform and headband, "Johnny?"

Johnny said nothing except a muttered order to his students, "Stand. Face the front of the class."

"Yes Sensei!" The boys shouted and stopped hitting their dummies with the same two strikes Johnny had shown them the night before.

Daniel asked something in disbelief, " _Sensei_? Johnny, why're you doing this? Didn't Kreese nearly kill you?" Daniel was shocked as he looked around the dojo.

"I'm outta money and options." Johnny shrugged, "Got no choice but to use the only skill I have left. Karate."

Kyler balled his fists and didn't like how this man was questioning his Sensei, stepping forward and flicking his nose upwards, "This guy bothering you Sensei?"

"I wouldn't threaten this guy Squints." Johnny shook his head to Kyler before turning back to Daniel who had arrived suddenly at his dojo, "Beat me back in '84."

Daniel tried to hide his smile that appeared on his face when Johnny admitted he'd beaten him.

"Whoa how Sensei?" Brucks asked stupidly before David nudged him.

Johnny sighed, "I'll explain later. But for now, I suggest you stop being an asshole and get out of my dojo." He said to Daniel.

"Wow, Johnny Lawrence calling someone else an asshole." Daniel muttered under his breath before tutting and walking away.

"Hey I'm right here man." Johnny held his hands out before his students all hooted.

"Yeah!" Brucks shouted before Kyler nodded with a clenched fist.

"Kick his ass Sensei!" Kyler laughed as David just watched the situation calmly.

Daniel sighed and turned around to Johnny, "Johnny. You and I..." His eyes darted around the dojo, "This...we aren't done."

Daniel left and Johnny turned back to his students, "All right, you guys've got the front snap kick down, go to the straight punch."

"Yes Sensei!" They shouted and began to hit the dummies face aiming for the guy behind them like how Johnny had told them to do so.

Class ended about an hour and a half later and Brucks stayed behind afterwards to ask his Sensei a question in his office, "Hey Sensei, who was that guy?"

Johnny sighed, "No one. Don't worry about it kid."

"What's with the long face Sensei?" Brucks saw Johnny's frown.

"I don't think I can make ends meet for this place with just the five of you. Rent, utilities and all, this place is like 1200 a month to at least break even. And I'm only making five hundred off of all of you right now." Johnny shuffled through the bills on his desk.

Brucks shrugged, "I'm not the sharpest knife in the place where...you keep the knives. But! David's pretty smart I think he can come up with something Sensei."

Johnny nodded, "Thanks Chunkins."

"I thought my nickname was Chunky Sensei?" Brucks asked.

"Nah, Chunkins is what we used to call our tubby guy back in the day at Cobra Kai. Great guy, his real name was-"

"Yes Sensei?" Brucks looked at him curiously.

"Nevermind." Johnny put his bills for the dojo away.

"See ya tomorrow Sensei!" Brucks nodded and left the office.

Johnny's flip phone rang and he groaned when he answered it, "Yes?"

"Hi. Is this Johnny Lawrence?"

He sighed as he rubbed his face, "Yes."

"Yes hello Mr. Lawrence." The female police officer on the other line eyed Robby Keene sitting in the chair in front of her, "I have your son Robby here at the station. I found him making graffiti last night."

The blonde Sensei tutted, "Call his mom."

"I can't sir. Ms. Keene is unavailable right now." The policewoman said.

"Fine. I'll go pick him up. Where is he?" Johnny asked.

"Santino Precinct. We'll be waiting for you."

Johnny smiled painfully, "Yeah thanks." He shook his head as he locked up the Cobra Kai dojo he just opened up for the night, "What has that kid gotten himself into this time?" He muttered to himself.

 **III**

 **III**

 **III**


	3. Awakening the Snakes

**III**

Chapter Three: Awakening the Snakes

 **III**

"You're getting yourself into trouble too often kid. This has to stop happening." Johnny drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his busted up Firebird as he drove back home from the police precinct.

Robby scoffed, "What'd you care?"

Johnny sighed, "I'm turning my life around Robbs. It's time you turned yours around too. You're living with me full time, I'm taking you to school myself, and...you're joining the dojo I just opened up."

"Karate?" Robby groaned as he leaned back in his seat, "I don't wanna do that..."

"You don't have a choice." Johnny parked his firebird near his apartment in Reseda.

Robby rolled his eyes and followed his father into his apartment leaving the red car.

"Wow...nice place." Robby said sarcastically as he saw the interior to the apartment.

"Yeah yeah shut your yap." Johnny yawned.

...

 _The next afternoon at the dojo._

...

"Students, I'd like you to meet my son. Robby Keene." Johnny pushed Robby forward on the mat.

"Hello Robby." The class murmured blankly as David, Kyler and Brucks all stood in a line in 'fall in' formation.

"All right. Run laps."

"Yes Sensei!" The class shouted. Robby felt like he had no choice but to follow David and the other rich boys as they ran around the map and did warm ups.

About halfway through the class, Johnny was in his office sipping Coors Banquets as usual while the boys practiced strikes on the mat, when in stepped David Mills-Schwarber, "Hey Sensei, Chunkins told me about your money problem."

This raised a blonde eyebrow, "You kids call him that now?"

"Yeah he told me it's like his Cobra name or whatever. So Sensei I wanted to ask..." David put his hands together shyly and approached, "Can you...can you teach me a few blocks?"

Johnny looked up from his old 'well loved' swimsuit magazine, "Blocks? Why?"

"Sensei...Kyler and Brucks and I were thinking about making a con to get people to come here."

"A con? The hell's that?" Johnny murmured.

David explained, "Kyler and Brucks harass some kids we find and I beat them using the Karate you teach me. Then I tell them that to learn it for themselves they have to come in here to the dojo, you make more money and get more students, it's foolproof Sensei!"

"Won't the kids know it's a scam when they see Chunkins and Squints here at the dojo though?"

"Ah, I'll feed them a story or something Sensei." David waved a hand.

Johnny stood up and put his magazine down, "Fine. I'll help you guys come up with this...scam thing."

"Yessss!..." David hissed under his breath.

That day on the mat, David flicked away attacks from his two friends with blocks and counters Johnny taught him, Robby watching closely as well.

...

 _The next day._

...

Eli and Demetri walked out of a Gamestop holding bags filled with video games when Kyler and Brucks walked up to them with smirks.

"What do we have here Brucks? A couple of losers?"

Brucks chuckled and rubbed his hands together, "More like a couple of ladies Ky."

Kyler smacked Eli's bag out of his hands, making the shy boy with the cleft lip look scared, "Whoops. You dropped something."

"H-h-hey man." Eli stuttered out as Kyler pushed him back a little making Brucks snicker, "We don't want any trouble."

"Well maybe trouble's looking for you." Kyler pushed Eli against the wall of the Gamestop as Demetri stood in fear of Brucks and Kyler.

Kyler checked Eli's lip, "What kind of girl would want to kiss this?" He made Brucks laugh again.

David sprung into action, "Hey! You leave him alone!"

Kyler turned to David, "Or what?"

"Or I'll strike first." David threatened.

Brucks stretched his neck with cracks, "Okay let's go dweeb."

David laughed before the choreographed 'fight scene' they did the day before unfolded.

David jump kicked Kyler in the face and he backed up into Brucks, reeling from it.

Kyler grunted and swung but David stopped it with a trained knife hand block and reverse punched Kyler's chest, making him fall into the ground.

"Ow that actually hurt man what the hell!?" Kyler complained on the ground as Demetri and Eli watched, dumbfounded.

Brucks tried to punch David as much as he could, but each attack was back stepped, blocked, and avoided.

David swept Brucks' legs just how Johnny taught him the day before. Brucks hit the ground hard as Kyler got up and tackled David to the ground.

"You ladies had enough?" David taunted after pulling away from the tackle like how Johnny trained him.

Kyler tried to hit David but he smacked away his fist with a 'Soto Uke' or side block and kicked Kyler back down into the ground with a front snap kick or 'Mae Geri' when he sprang back up from the floor outside the Gamestop.

After Kyler fell, Brucks sprang back up and found his two punches summarily blocked and countered by David who punched him in the ribs and kicked his leg, making the chubby curly haired boy fall onto the ground again.

The two boys kept trying to strike their friend only to have their punches blocked and to be kicked into the ground again and again.

Kyler staggered back up but David put him in a chokehold, "What's the matter, having trouble breathing?" David chuckled as he placed his friend in a not so tight headlock but Kyler still acted like it hurt.

"That's it...you...win...please...I give up..." Kyler pretended he was being robbed of oxygen.

He "gasped" for air when David released him and the twelve year old turned to Eli and Demetri.

"You guys wanna learn how to defend yourselves like that?" David asked.

Eli nodded instantly while Demetri had run off from watching the staged fight about a minute before.

David pulled a specific yellow pamphlet Johnny had made from his pocket and passed it to Eli, "Here's the address and everything. Cobra Kai Karate."

"Th-thanks for saving my butt." Eli stuttered.

"Hey." David raised a finger, "Come here." He tapped the Cobra Kai promotional pamphlet, "And you'll never need me, you can save your own butt if you come here."

Later that day, the boys were standing in fall in formation, hands behind their backs in perfect lines, Robby, Kyler, David and Brucks all standing perfectly still.

Eli walked into the dojo sporting a brand new blue mohawk and a smirk.

"Who's this?" The Sensei's son Robby asked.

"Name's Hawk." He said, creating the new nickname.

Johnny nodded and smiled, "Yeah...that works. This the kid you made fun of?" He turned to two of his students.

Kyler and Brucks nodded with bruises that David gave them.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're a loser. It doesn't matter if you get made fun of." Johnny stood on the mat and the boys smiled at how proud Johnny looked at David and his idea of making a con, "All that matters...is that you become badass! And I'll teach you how to become badass!" He kept smiling and nodding, "More badass than anyone around!"

Johnny started shaking his head and the twelve year old boys started nodding like information hungry robots, "No pain. No weakness. No defeat. No mercy. You've gotta awaken the snake to learn this."

"Yes Sensei!" The boys shouted, Robby needing one class to become accustomed to not saying 'Dad' when addressing his father.

"Hawk." Johnny nodded to Hawk who stood in the dojos entrance, "Fall in."

Hawk saw how all the boys had their shoes and socks taken off and were in a perfect line formation on the mat and followed suit.

The Sensei looked at Hawk who was no longer afraid of his bullies turned Karate friends, "Fear does not exist in this dojo. Does it?"

"No Sensei." Hawk caught on to what the other boys were saying and how they addressed Johnny.

Johnny walked down the line of his students asking questions, "Pain does not exist in this dojo does it?"

"No Sensei." Kyler ignored the stinging pain from the bruises David gave him.

"Weakness does not exist in this dojo, does it?" He asked Brucks who was still sad over having had David "defeat" him.

Brucks shook his curly haired head, "No Sensei."

"Defeat." He turned to his son Robby, who he never wanted to be a loser like him ever, "Does not exist in this dojo, does it?"

"No Sensei." Robby said to his father.

"Fighting positions!" Johnny barked.

The boys took a front stance, fists at the ready.

"Jab punch, on my count...Aiheet!" Johnny ordered.

"Hiyah!"

The yells from Johnny and the strikes and 'Hiyahs!' from the boys continued, and the years seemed to flow by as new students appeared shortly after trophies from tournaments were collected. GIs and black belts were earned, unbreakable bonds were made, and the boys became an inseparable group of unstoppable ruthless karate warriors.

Robby Keene, David Mills-Schwarber, Kyler, Brucks and Hawk all became the five notoriously strong and fast Cobras like how Johnny, Bobby, Tommy, Chunkins and Dutch were respectively thirty years before.

All thanks to their Sensei, Johnny Lawrence.

III

 _I'll have the 2017 All Valley Final Match next chapter, I won't write the whole thing it'll be a small scene. For the David pairing, I'm thinking either Yasmine or Moon, or Samantha?_

 _So who do you guys think David should be paired with? Yasmine? Moon? Sam? Or none of them and maybe someone else? Or no one?_

 _Miguel will be paired with Hannah at some point for sure however._

 _Thanks for reading, see ya next time._


	4. Edit

There will be a very similar version of this story, (a continuation in fact), in my older story Young Hearts Beat Fast, that I've since changed. I will continue writing, just there in fact, the story's on my profile and I hope you all enjoy reading my new stuff.


End file.
